


Crusin' on down Mainstreet

by kibblesnbits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Supernatural Elements, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblesnbits/pseuds/kibblesnbits
Summary: Tobias Matthews is an agent in the Institute of National Security, and fights against supernaturals on the daily. What might his boss do when Toby becomes a supernatural himself.





	Crusin' on down Mainstreet

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga, here u go

Tobias Matthews, throughout his two-year career with the INS, had learned two things. One, don’t let Chief Avery near his explosives for more than five minutes, and two, don’t _ ever _ associate yourself with a supernatural. If you’ve got one as a prisoner, don’t talk to them, don’t even _ look _at them if you’re not an Overseer. If you do, they’ll surely trick you into letting them go. 

Well, what was the protocol for when _ you _ are the supernatural. 

That’s where Toby was at the moment. He had known of his true parentage for a while now, but had refused to acknowledge it. He _ couldn’t _ be a supernatural! Those creatures were supposed to be the evils of the world, the very thing he was sworn-in to destroy. He absolutely could _ not _be one of them. 

It became a lot harder to deny his parentage when he sprouted _ horns _ and a _ fucking _ ** _tail_ ** _ . _The only problem now was, well, accepting this, and the ever so terrifying curse of having to hide this from his superiors. 

_ Especially Avery _. 

He shivered, thinking of his boss. The man was efficient, yeah, but he was scarier than he was kind. The memories of the day he hunted the group of supernaturals. The screams, oh Gods the _ screams _, Toby was surprised that they were supernaturals, with how utterly human they sounded. 

“Tobias!” Toby let out a soft shriek, spinning around to face his boss. “I’ve got a new mission from the Overseers!” 

Toby grimaced, stepping away from Avery and setting the box he was holding down. He adjusted his goggles, then nodded at his advisor. 

“Remember that forest?” Avery asked, pulling a gun out to tinker with (that was taken from him quickly), “the Overseers want us to reassess the area! Possibly find a weakness in their defenses.” 

“Do you want me to bring the ‘splosives?” Toby asked, putting the aforementioned gun in his toolbelt. “Either that or the light firearms we have, boss.” 

“Both!” Avery’s eyes looked more firey than usual, burning like embers, “The Overseers will be so proud of me!” 

Toby nodded, and got to work collecting the explosives and some of the firearms that he had produced specifically to fit Avery’s design requests. They were packed away in wooden crates and lifted onto a large truck, which was, assumedly, the truck they would use for ‘observation’. Toby sighed, slipping off his labcoat and slipping on his uniform jacket, his identification badge shimmering lightly. How was he to get through this when he was practically bursting into flames every 10 minutes?! 

———————————————————————————————————————

Why did the base have to be so far away from their target? It was hard enough keeping a cover when Toby only saw Avery every roll call session and meeting, and of course, there were those occasional drop-ins in his lab, and Toby _ did _ often join Chief Avery in his strategizing sessions, but nothing was like _ this _ ! The only other time he had taken this long of a trip was when the two were chasing that group of supernaturals, and that was _ before _the horns and tail 

They’d been on the road for about.. a week? Maybe a week and a half, he lost count after they entered the woods. The one good thing about this mission was it shouldn’t take too long. Toby wouldn’t even have to worry about blowing his cover! Easy peasy!

Oh how wrong he was. 

His first mistake was using the bathroom. While that sounds weird, “ew why would that be a mistake” shut up and listen. The mistake was that he forgot to tuck his tail into his jeans, leaving it to freely sway in the breeze. While this wasn’t easily noticeable, as the tail was simply a thin, arrow-like tail, it was quite strange to Avery, as he thought there was a constant fly that was following his protégé around.

His second mistake was letting his control go. His flames were controlled by emotions, if he could remember correctly, so it wasn’t favorable that he had lost it when one of the weapons had gone missing. It was a silly thing to get mad about, yes, but it was still a weapon he worked so very hard on. In that moment of vulnerability, he had set a small cloth on fire, and watched it burn away to nothing. He didn’t know that Avery was watching him from around the corner, eyes widening when the fire spread. 

The last mistake that poor, poor Tobias made, was allowing Avery to speak to him just before the evening meal. Then, Avery had begun analyzing Toby, peering an observant eye around his protégé. Toby’s fate was sealed when Avery’s hand rested on his head, and his eyes widened when his boss’ hand hit something. Something hard. Like, a horn. 

Avery jumped back, snarling at Toby. His hand searched his belt before producing a large knife, one that Toby had seen take out multiple creatures. 

“You…” Avery’s eyes were blown wide, both anxious and furious at the same time, “you- you’re one of _ them _!” 

There were only a few moments before Avery lunged, stabbing the knife into the other. Toby let out an agonizing scream as Avery drove the knife into his right arm, trying to get away from the angry man. He turned and began to sprint towards the large obsidian gates, seeing that as the only option. Avery was hot on his tail, practically foaming at the mouth with pure anger. 

“You _ betrayed the institute _ !” Avery roared, “we trusted you, and you _ threw it all AWAY _!” 

Toby had made it to the gate now, and he was practically sobbing as he pounded his left fist on the gate. He could hear the loud footsteps of his boss- no, potential murderer- as Avery stormed through the woods and towards the other. 

“And-” Avery laughed, getting closer by the second, “and- dear Tobias. You didn’t just betray the _ Institute- _ oh no- you betrayed _ ME _!” 

“PLEASE,” Toby had never yelled this loud before, “please, whatever God is in there, LET ME IN!” 

Avery smiled maliciously as he stalked towards his prey, brandishing a handgun and cocking it. 

“Tobias…” he growled, coming off more animal than human, “treason isn’t taken lightly in the INS-” he spoke every word slowly and meticulously- “therefore, I must exact the right pun-ish-ment, you know how it is…” 

Right as Avery fired the gun- the echo of a gunshot ringing in Toby’s ears- a cold hand violently grabbed Toby’s wrist, nails digging into his skin, as he was pulled into the village that the INS had worked for years to get into. 

The gate slammed shut in Avery’s face, and he fired the rest of the bullets into the gate out of unbridled anger. Fists pounded on the gate, rage filling every one of Avery’s senses. His prey had escaped, and he was _ mad _. 


End file.
